Wishes and Wonders
by Opal Roseblossom
Summary: When he kisses you, you feel as if you are kissing something so much bigger than yourself." Fang/You, FAX. Warning: Angst-y and Bash-y


Wishes and Wonders

His body presses you lightly against the wall, your hands grasp desperately around his shoulders as he kisses your mouth fully.  
You groan a little. You pull yourself closer to him, and he chuckles lightly, moving away from your too-tight hold. He takes you lightly by the hand and leads you away.  
Your head aches and your eyes burn from the effort of holding back the silly, sentimental tears that break through every time he leaves you. You want to be strong like him, but you just can't. He doesn't seem to mind going, in fact, he seems to relish it. Being tied to the ground is too monotonous for him. He itches to go, to fly away from here, to fly away from you.  
You won't know where he's going, he never tells you. For your safety, he says. They won't try to torture you if you have no information. It's bullshit, you know that. If they found you, they'd do whatever it took, and enjoy it. It's for his. He doesn't trust you not to let anything slip. He doesn't trust your resistance against pain and your total devotion to him. He wants it so that if they do water board you, you have nothing to tell.  
So you will be up all night and all day tomorrow, watching the news, desperate for any scrap of information. Sometimes you hear something, about a building exploding or a company resigning, anything in the fight against Itex, but sometimes you don't. Still, you will search the internet and the television until the day he comes back.  
He leads you down the hall and through the door. His room is dark and musty. He spreads his wings, smirking as he pulls you closer. He knows that you just can't resist him when they are out so damn majestically.  
Your legs are shaking and you hold on to him for support. He laughs at your desperation and the 

vibrations radiate through your body.  
When he kisses you, you feel as if you are kissing something so much bigger than yourself. He is the one of the first of his kind, a new species, a new generation. He is a rebel, a fulcrum in today's political, social and economic world. When he moves, society moves with him. He is powerful; at his say millions of children around the world would rise up and fight. He his dangerous, wanted for many things, but never caught.  
He changes the world with each choice, each word.  
You shudder at the thought as he presses you against the mattress. It seems impossible. Why you? Why would he choose someone of such little significance?  
He desires you, you know that. When he comes back from a "trip" his hug is always bruising.  
He needs you, you think. He needs a rest from the monstrous burden. That's why it never worked with Max, his best friend and ex-lover (or you presume ex, the way that they look at each other often sends you into a jealous rage, but he is honourable and you trust him). She is like him. Max is big, she is the leader of it all, she runs the revolution. It was too much for him, to handle her and everything else.  
You are simple, he likes that.  
The thought is heartbreaking, and your normalcy stares you straight in the face. Your hopes of greatness wallow, their impossibility weighs them down. You will never join him in the air, you know that logically. But in your heart of hearts you have always hoped. It seemed to you that it would come in time, somewhere in the future, and you would be able to join him on his quest. In just a few days, months, years, you were always waiting for that something more.  
It can't happen. You are not the type for adventure; no matter what books you read when you were little. He wouldn't want it, anyways. He likes you like this. You are relaxing to him, an easy break from whatever work he has to do that week.  
His light body feels like nothing on top of yours.  


He could die tomorrow, you know that. Others have before him. You're not that scared though. You are more terrified at the thought of him leaving you. If he dies with love for you in his heart, you will be almost satisfied. You are ashamed by this thought.  
But there is no sense worrying now. He's all yours for tonight. He's never as withdrawn before he leaves, and he gives himself to you fully.  
No matter what, you'll always be stuck on the ground. The least you can do is make the best of it.

**AN: This is a fangirl self-insertion type piece. But it's an attempt at a realistic self-insertion. If someone normal were actually going to play a part in Fang's life, how would it work? That's why it's a little harsh. I wanted self-insertion, not self-indulgence. **

**This is also kind of an attempt to get reviews. My last MR fanfiction didn't get ANY, so I wanted to see if I still had the ability to grasp the reader's attention. Maybe not. **

**Reviewers get (virtual) ice cream cake. :D**


End file.
